Born in Shadows
by Deineira
Summary: Alice Brandon was born into a world of shadows. She remembered nothing before becoming a vampire in the early 1900s. But how much did she forget? Alice/OC. GUYS, I'M COMING BACK! I PROMISE TO UPDATE!
1. Born in Shadows 1

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters that belong to Mrs. Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Chapter 1  
****Born in Shadows**

* * *

The darkness was black as pitch. There were no windows, and no doors. Each room was just a block, with no entrances and no exits. It wouldn't have been so awful had it been silent, but unfortunately, the air rang with strange, peculiar noises and despairing cries, people yelling for their families, the families who had sent them there in the first place.

Alice sat timidly in a corner, knees up against her chest. The long dress she had been wearing for the past month was already dirty and ragged, torn and ripped from the grasping hands that had reached for it when it had arrived.

When she had received it, it had been beautiful: plain enough, but better than what she was wearing at the time. Within just a few minutes, the insane folk who lived in the asylum left the beautiful dress half-destroyed. Alice finally put it on, but by then, the skirt was torn almost to shreds, one of the sleeves hung by a thread, and the bodice was ripped so that it rested at an uncomfortably low neckline.

Alice shivered as a chill passed through her. Her new dress had so many rips and tears in it that it did virtually nothing to improve upon the cold of the world around her. The black stones she sat upon were half-freezing, and the air around her seemed to envelop her in frigidity. She shuddered again.

She closed her eyes and did what she often did to escape the cold. To get her mind off the horrors of the present, she immersed herself in the past.

She pictured a day when she had been lying, carefree, on a brilliant green meadow, birds chirping happily, blue sky filled with clouds. She had been dressed in all her summer finery, a dress ten times as warm as the one she was wearing now, in the thick of winter.

She could remember that day flawlessly. It was the best day she had ever lived, empty of accusations and questions, just herself and the smiling golden sun.

Five years had passed since that day. In the space of that half-decade, her family had banished her to a land of shadows, of darkness. She had struggled to hide her premonitions for nearly a year, but one day, she experienced one at the dinner table. Her parents were scared, and without any real "examinations," she had been sent to the asylum. She had not left since.

Now, at sixteen, Alice was trapped in this horrible place. She was dwelling in a place of insanity, and she knew it.

Alice sighed, putting her head in her hands and closing her eyes, not that such an action helped at all – it was dark enough in there already.

"Dear," said a melodious, beautiful voice. "Don't fret. You are not alone."

"Who is it?" Alice asked frantically, looking around in vain.

"Darling, I am Eleanor," she informed Alice.

"I – I'm Alice," she replied, shaken. "W-what do you m-mean, I'm not alone?"

"You are not the only person in here who's still sane," Eleanor answered easily. "There are a few of us who are here for spite, or by choice – "

"By _choice_? You would have to be _insane _to come in here by choice!" Alice cried, then checked herself quickly. The long hours of loneliness had erased many of her memories of the past, and many more of her memories of what was considered "polite" in that day and age – e.g. "Don't speak until you are spoken to," et cetera.

"Alice, honey," Eleanor said soothingly, "some lives are even worse than the one you lead here."

"That is crazy," Alice began, but stopped herself once more, remembering the homeless poor she had seen living on the streets of her hometown, Biloxi. A silence persisted for a few long moments.

"So, little one, how long have you dwelt here?" Eleanor finally asked, disrupting the cloud of quiet that had descended on the two.

"Almost five years," replied Alice. "You?"

"Eleven," Eleanor admitted.

"_Eleven!_" Alice exclaimed.

"Yes," Eleanor calmly continued, "I have been living here for more than a decade. My sister, Sylva, was going insane, and my father's second wife's son – I refuse to name him as a brother of any kind – decided that we should send her here. I came here willingly to look after her. She and I have always had a wonderful relationship, even though she is five years older than I."

"How old are you?" Alice interrogated. "I am sixteen, I believe."

"I am twenty-three," Eleanor replied. "Yes, I came here at age twelve, but a year older than you were; my sister was eighteen and already losing sanity, precious sanity. Before her mental faculties went awry, she was wonderful, smart and kind and good. She was excellent in all that she undertook. A better sister no person could ever find. But what brings you to dwell in this sewer?"

"I have… _premonitions_, now and again. It scared my family, especially my younger sister, Cynthia – they believed that the devil had taken me, and they sent me here, so that we would cross paths no more," Alice said unhappily.

"Ah," Eleanor sighed. "Alice, darling, be not dismayed. Many people in this wretched building are not yet falling apart at the hinges. Come, I shall introduce you to a few of them."

"Very well," said Alice. A groping hand reached out and Alice nearly screamed until she realized that it belonged to Eleanor. She reached out for it and pulled herself up, nearly falling over again because of the cold that had cramped her muscles.

Eleanor's hand was nearly as cold as the stones of the floor. She led Alice across the dark, blocky structure, her feet producing no sound. Alice could feel how gracefully she was walking from the way her hand moved through the air.

"Clarence," she called. "Come meet Alice."

That began the first of a series of many introductions that would last long into the night. Alice was growing rather impatient toward the end of them.

"Alice, honey," said Eleanor's silky, melodious voice. "I think you ought to go to sleep. I will see you again in the morning."

"Goodnight, Eleanor," was Alice's drowsy answer. With a weary sigh, she walked zombie-like back to her little niche and collapsed there in sleep.

* * *

_**A.N. Well, that's the beginning of **_**Born in Shadows! **_**This story is not anywhere close to the top project on my agenda – that's **_**The Course of Love – **_**so updates will probably be erratic and infrequent, and the chapters probably rather short, just like this one. If you're reading this story, I would advise coming back to check on it every two days or so… though if I get enough reviews, I might speed it up to every day… you never know.**_

_**Thanks for reading,**_

_**Deineira**_

_**P.S. The **_**Course of Love **_**rule carries over to here: anyone who reviews gets free pie. In your review, feel free to tell me your favorite kind without fear of pie-flavor discrimination.**_

**_P.P.S. Thanks to all you guys who reviewed it already, on its first day of release. Bennet, Aiedail, you rock!_**


	2. Born in Shadows 2

**Chapter 2  
Born in Shadows**

* * *

Alice awoke hours later, bleary-eyed. After having lived nearly a third of her life in this horrid place, she still couldn't get used to the sensation of waking up to darkness and never seeing a single glimpse of sunlight. More than once, she had wondered if this was what it was like to be blind. Now and again, there would be an uncommon flash of light generated from the opening of the always-locked door through which new "prisoners" entered, but such occasions were extremely rare.

Alice yawned loudly and sat up tiredly. She stretched her legs and arms and drank in huge gulps of the cool morning air. She stood slowly. "Eleanor?"she whispered, wondering where the woman had gone.

"Yes, dear?" asked a beautiful, sweet voice.

"Where were you?" Alice questioned.

"I was with Clarence," she replied. "Alice, honey, there's someone else I would like you to meet."

"Another someone?" Alice muttered angrily but followed Eleanor.

"His name is Gideon," explained Eleanor as she led Alice away. "He works here at the asylum; he's only a few years older than you, I believe. I have permission to come out and visit him, so we'll be leaving this cesspit for a few minutes."

"Really?" Alice marveled.

"Yes," laughed Eleanor. She grabbed Alice's hand and took her to the large wooden door that separated the imprisoned from the free. She rapped sharply on the door. "It's Eleanor. I need to see Gideon, please."

"Is there anyone with you?" inquired a low, deep voice from the other side.

"None but my dear niece Alice," Eleanor answered.

"Very well." The door creaked open loudly and Eleanor hustled Alice out.

"Thank you, sir," Eleanor said politely, rushing Alice through the awful halls. After a few minutes, they reached another door. Eleanor rapped once and said, "Gideon, dear." The door swung open quickly.

"Morning, Eleanor. Who is this?" asked the most handsome man Alice had seen in all her life. Of course, being locked in a dark asylum, she hadn't seen too many handsome men… but that was of no account.

His hair was reddish blonde, carefully combed over his eyes, perhaps in order to hide their outlandish color. They were deep gold, nearly black, and stood out almost menacingly in his icy pale skin. Underneath them were smears of darkness, as if he had not slept a night through for months.

"Alice," Eleanor answered. Alice whipped around to direct her attention to the speaker. Eleanor was beautiful, perfect; her skin was cream-pale, just like the man's, but hers was smooth and half-translucent. Her eyes were a lovely honey-gold, nearly the same color as her light blonde hair. Her hair was pulled up into a messy bun; strands hung down, framing her amazing face. Her dress must have been fancy at some point, but now it was dirty from wear and near-constant use.

"Hello, Alice," he said slowly, holding out his hand carefully, as if testing his control. "I'm Gideon Hale, this fine lady's nephew."

"Nice to meet you," Alice replied. She felt shabby and out of place in his comfortable, warm room. She shook his hand, just as cold as Eleanor's. "So… are you Sylva's son?"

"My, no!" he exclaimed, shocked. "No, I am the son of her other sister, Victoria."

"Oh," was Alice's only comment. Gideon gestured for them to take a seat.

"Gideon, let us clean up first," Eleanor begged.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" he cried. "Forgive me! Go!" Eleanor opened a cabinet and pulled out a small box. She hustled Alice out of the room and led her into what was probably meant to be a small storage closet.

Once inside, she pulled out a small dress. "Put this on," she ordered.

"Wait," Alice said. "Is there somewhere I can bathe? I am quite dirty."

"Yes, darling," Eleanor told her. "Follow me." She packed the box again and led Alice into a spacious bathroom. Eleanor left her alone, instructing her to return to Gideon's office when she was finished. After soaking for a while in warm water, Alice stepped out of the tub and dried herself off. She had felt the grime leaving her skin. She glanced at herself in the mirror and grimaced. Her hair was dirty and lank, and her face was pale and gaunt.

Alice rummaged through the drawers in the bathroom. She found an old hairbrush and used it to comb through the rat's nest that was her hair, then let her hair dry as she looked through the dresses. She finally selected one that was not too fancy, a calico with a blue bodice and skirt and white sleeves. It was a simple working dress, but it was something.

Her hair had dried into waves as it usually did, and Alice pulled them in front of her shoulders to frame her face. She pinned part of her long, thick, dark hair up to hang in the back and quickly exited the room.

She made her way back to Gideon's office proudly.

When she opened the door, Gideon stood instinctively. "Alice?" he gasped. "You look wonderful!"

"Thank you, Gideon," Alice said with a crooked smile. "I might as well look good when I return to the darkness."

"Alice…" Gideon murmured.

Eleanor chose that moment to enter, too. She was radiant in a brilliant red gown not quite as simple as Alice's, though not too fancy, either. Her eyes were sparkling happily. "Thank you, Nephew," she said.

"You're welcome, Aunt Eleanor," Gideon replied.

"Alice," Eleanor began, "I think you'd better go sit outside for a few minutes." Reluctantly, Alice left the room.

She stood patiently outside the door. A few minutes later, Eleanor summoned her back in. There was a strange smell in the air – like iron and rust – and Eleanor's lips were strangely red.

"Alice, we need to go back in now," Eleanor told me. She dragged me unwillingly out of the beautiful office and back into the asylum that was my prison.

* * *

_**A.N. – Well, here I am again, just a day later. You know, I didn't mean to write a chapter per day on this story in particular. But, you know, when you get people thinking about how they "like where this is going" and things of that manner, it makes you wonder too, and then it makes you feel a certain 'obligation' to keep writing. So, basically, this chapter is only here because of Bennet and Aiedail. **_

_**Remember, though, guys, that this story is only 2**__**ND**__** PRIORITY, and that is all it will ever be. "The Course of Love" is still more important to me – I've fallen in love with the beautiful Leah Clearwater, her disdainful friend Emily, the always-faithful Sam Uley…**_

_**(Please don't comment on the "always-faithful" part, I know, I know, I get it… work with me here!)**_

_**Anyhow, enjoy the chapter, and review me! This chapter's dessert is cake or pie – you get to pick. **_

_**Thanks!  
Deineira**_

_**  
P.S. Okay, well, here's the story: I might be returning later today with Chapter 3 in this, maybe even Chapter 4, and Chapter 6 (and/or 7) of CoL. I'm really psyched about how these stories are going… I can't wait to write on!**_

_**P.P.S. I wonder… where have we heard the name "Hale" before? ;) **_

_**P.P.P.S. These first chapters, perhaps all the chapters, will be rather short, only three pages or so. Sorry; I'm a bit preoccupied.**_

Disclaimer: Whatever, not mine.

* * *


	3. Born in Shadows 3

**Chapter 3**

**Born in Shadows**

Alice found herself once more in the realm of shadows and darkness that was her home. The blackness had become almost unbearable, now that she had seen the light, had visited Gideon's office.

The days passed quickly, then. Alice and Eleanor visited Gideon every three days or so, and were always greeted by his sparkling eyes and eager warmth. One day, though, the visit did not occur.

"Alice, honey," Eleanor said, "Gideon and I have a trip to make. We will not be long, I assure you. We will be back soon."

"But, Eleanor, may I come with you?" Alice begged. She was not looking forward to the prospect of being left alone once more.

"No, dear," was Eleanor's only reply, and that settled it. Three days later, Eleanor and Gideon left. They returned soon after. Eleanor bore news of Alice's family.

"Your sister, Cynthia, just turned fifteen. You have been here longer than you thought, dear one. You are eighteen. Your mother passed away last month - caught a fever." Eleanor's news was unpleasant, but it brought Alice back to terms with reality.

"May I go with you on your journeys someday, Eleanor?" Alice asked eagerly.

"Maybe," Eleanor mused.

The next day, Eleanor and Alice paid Gideon's office another visit. Alice was allowed to bathe, and she prolonged this process greatly, knowing that it would be several days before she would be clean again. She combed out her long hair and pulled it up into a bun, as Eleanor wore hers. It had been messily hanging about her shoulders, desperately in need of care.

She returned to Gideon's office to find that Eleanor had already gone. "Hello, Alice," Gideon greeted her absently. His back was to her as he rummaged for something in a cabinet.

"Hello, Gideon," she replied.

"Alice, sit down," he ordered, whirling around to face her. His eyes were topaz, golden honey.

"Yes?" she questioned after she had taken her seat.

"I have something… to admit," he told her. "Alice, I love you. Everything about you, your hair, your eyes, your voice… you are so beautiful. I –"

Alice interrupted him quickly. "Gideon, I… I love you too, I think… I do not know what it feels like to love or… to be loved, but I think I love you all the same."

"Really?" Gideon sounded surprised. Alice nodded, half-smiling. "Alice… I…" He stopped himself midway and just stood up. He walked to Alice's chair and lifted all four-and-a-half feet of her up. He pulled her into his arms, and she could smell his wonderful scent, impossibly sweet, beautiful… she couldn't describe it. All she knew in that moment that she was there, with Gideon, and that she really did love him.

He bent down slightly and pressed his lips lightly to hers for a few short moments. They parted, Alice blushing fiery red, Gideon looking unfazed.

"I love you, Gideon," Alice murmured.

"I know," he replied. Alice smiled gently at him before pushing the door open and returning to Eleanor in the asylum.

Eleanor greeted her just outside the cold stone prison, eyes bright, a knowing smile on her face. "Darling," she stated. "You are rumpled." Alice blushed and fiddled with her hair for a moment or two and straightened her messy dress.

Eleanor shook her head, chuckling, and pulled Alice back into the asylum.

That night was cold and miserable, as usual, but Alice was warm and happy as her heart burned with the fire of first love.

_**A.N. – The third chapter of BiS! Making headway, people! For clarification (thanks for pointing this out, i-read-and-judge), Alice's hair **_**is **_**long at this point in the story. I mentioned that in passing earlier, and i-read-and-judge was the only person who caught it. You see, in the early 1900s when this story takes place, many more people had long hair; short hair was not nearly as fashionable as it is now. Long hair pulled into tight, high buns was all the rage. So, yes, Alice's hair is long. Picture **_**that. **

_**I'd like to thank Bennet and i-read-and-judge, plus my other wonderful reviewers. You guys are amazing. You all deserve a great big bear hug! **_

_**  
Hugs!  
Deineira**_

_**P.S. Oh, and I'm sorry this update took so long to release – I didn't know where I was going with it, and I had virtually no time whatsoever to write. My bad. I mean, my badness… (interesting story. If you want to know what on earth I'm talking about, just ask about it in your review and I'll tell you in the reply). Won't happen again. **_

_**P.P.S. Oh, another reason this took so long – my computer swallowed the file. I had written several pages, but my computer ate them like the monster that it is. And I have a million unreleased stories plus several FictionPress stories that I'm working on… my apologies.**_


	4. Author's Note READ

Kay, guys, I'm so sorry. It's been like a whole year since I last updated. Pretty sad, actually.

I'm thinking about getting back to it. What do you think? I started rewriting the first bits, but I don't know if I should. Would that be ridiculous, or what? Should I just continue where I left off? Let me know, please! Just tell me in a review or PM, whatever. I want to hear from you. I need your opinions. I'm not going to let this story die out again, but I must know what you think!

Sorry for the absence,

Deineira


End file.
